Talk:Jovia
cant decide on which sector or even segmentum to place this forgeworld in...anyone here got any ideas? Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 05:03, March 4, 2015 (UTC) It is actually fairly horrid, but for a "first time in eight years" job you've managed alright. You could've used brightness/contrast adjustment with legacy turned on to even out all the white and to remove the watermark from that stock book image you used, and to remove the obviously shoddy selection around it. The brush tool and polygon selection tool should be sufficient and quick in cleaning up whatever's left. The brush tool should also be used to fill in the black gap at the right, too, between the book image's background and the cog. Also there's a ghosty outline of grey pixels leftover from a selection made around the whole cog. I assume you copied and pasted it from something; I would've suggested using the magic wand tool to make the background transparent before copying it over/resizing it/whatever, as that would've avoided this issue. The cog itself is also pixellated, and has a horrendous JPEG artefact (ignoring that the entire image is a poorly done JPEG. I strongly suggest saving to PNG to preserve quality). The oil paint filter (with stylisation, cleanliness and shine down at their lowest possible settings) is often very good at aliasing (un-pixelating) lines at the cost of slightly altering the brightness and contrast of the image, and sometimes blurring together fine details. It can also sometimes can make JPEG compression less obvious, though not always. Also the hue/saturation should be reduced to -100. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 06:10, March 11, 2015 (UTC) well then, time to redo, i spent more time trying to figure out how to change layer arrangement as i placed the book pic in second and by the time i was done with that i said fuck it and put it up. but now i know from someone more experianced, i still wasn't very good back then, so i might as well fix it, next time i have the chance. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 06:40, March 11, 2015 (UTC) Hey plague, you need to replace the Sea of Fallen Stars with Dragontooth Nebula. Apparently the name Sea of Fallen Stars was already taken in another fiction. Eye of Anutk (talk) 02:20, June 9, 2015 (UTC) There is no restriction about how many times one name can be usen and in what contexts, but suit your needs. --Remos talk 15:17, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Actually Remos, me and plague are using the same location. All my articles were featured in the Sea of Fallen Stars, an area I made up, but I've recently changed the name so therefore Plague needs to change the name since he's in the same location. Eye of Anutk (talk) 19:57, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Thursday or Friday will be when I have enough time so just wait. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 20:47, June 9, 2015 (UTC) Out of curiosity, where did you find the images for this page? Because I'd love to be able to find some similar images that are in keeping with this Wikia's Image Policy. Cheers, IllumiNini (talk) 02:58, July 22, 2016 (UTC) Ive been working on this page for a while, and the rules for image policy have gone through minor changes since I've started. But my usual method is to use both Devient art and google. Then to check for freedom of use statements, or watermark type statements. Google if its up on a chat page, blog or forum there usually isn't any watermark or "copyright" statement and devient art unless the image is watermarked by the site or has a signiture without a freedom of use statement then the image is by their ruling free to use. I usually just look for a theme appearance such as weapon type or concept or will follow a "similar image type" link thread until i find something i can both use and fits. Allow me a demonstration. This is your body...WITHOUT FIBER! (talk) 06:20, July 22, 2016 (UTC) dA images are not neccessarily free to use if they don't have watermark. They are copyrighted to their respectable authors, if the images are not CC(-by-SA)(-NC). --Remos talk 06:29, July 23, 2016 (UTC)